A perfectly sunny day
by LevitatingPiez
Summary: Your classic Princess Bubblegum meets Marceline oneshot. This isn't Marcigum or Bubbleline. It's just a story of friendship! Marceline is caught out in the sun and Princess Bubblegum is determined that she'll get her out of it.


Bonnibel was reading underneath the candy-floss trees, enjoying the shade and peace. It wasn't something she got to do often, what with all the ruckus and chores in the palace. Consequently, she'd had to leave secretly, sneaking out on tiptoe onto the plains of Ooo. They were so wild and free, unleashing a feeling the princess had never experienced before.

"So this is what it's like to be free, hm?" she had asked herself, clutching her cloak around her neck. It was, after all, a breezy day, the wind nipping at her skin. Goosebumps prickled on her arms and legs. The sun still shone though, providing weak, watery rays of sunlight. She smiled, twirling bubble-gum pink hair around her fingers. It was sticky and long. Perhaps she needed to cut it for convenience? Bonnibel shook her head in frustration, furrowing her brow. It wasn't like she needed to worry about these silly little things…and then she noticed a tune.

It wasn't so much a tune, actually. It was more of a voice, floating over the treetops and meeting the princess's ears. It was cracked and broken, glass pieces scattered over the floor. The song almost made her wince to listen to, it was so _sad. _

Bonnibel crawled silently closer to the source of the heart-breaking song. She came across a girl, around her age, hunched up beneath the stretched shadows of the trees. She was painfully pale and her legs were bubbling with weeping sores. Apparently, they had been caused by the sun as her flesh began hissing whenever the golden glaze touched her. A broad sunhat rested upon her glossy black waterfall of hair. She was, in a word, beautiful.

Princess Bubblegum began scrambling through all of the knowledge in her brain. Judging by her pasty white complexion and the two red dots on her neck, the girl was a vampire. Bonnibel bit her lip, deliberating over what to do. She was a vampire; a threat to Princess Bubblegum's kingdom, demonic and dangerous. The princess let a woosh of air out of her pursed lips. It was louder than she had expected it to be. The stranger's neck snapped around and before Bonnibel knew it, her eyes met with the vampire's.

"Uhm…!" Bonnibel began to become flustered, a feeling of dread washing over her. She swallowed forcefully, pushing away the huge lump in her throat. "Are you ok?" she inquired quietly, crawling further forwards.

The vampire sniffed. "I'm FINE." Bonnibel blinked and shifted her hands on the grass, feeling it leak green blood under her fingers. They were stretched like spiders across the ground.

"I'm Princess Bubblegum. You can call me Bonnibel though," the princess introduced politely, fixing a sweet smile on her face. She was used to it though; it was what she usually did, anyways. Always keep a nice smile for the public. The phrase echoed maddeningly in her head. Her ancestors had constantly reminded her of that.

"Marceline," the other girl growled under her breath. She snorted contemptuously. "_Bonnibel? _What sort of dumb name is that?!" Princess Bubblegum flinched under her scorn.

"It's a royal name," she countered proudly. "Anyways, what sort of name is Marceline?"

"Don't ask me," Marceline muttered, wrapping her arms around her body tightly. "My asshole dad gave it to me."

Princess Bubblegum winced at the old swearing. It was rare to find someone that old that would know of swears like that. People had…forgotten. There was no doubt she was a vampire now.

"Hey," Bonnibel murmured softly "how about we wait until night, and then you can come to the castle to…uh…eat?"

"You don't need to look like that," Marceline sighed, rolling her whisky-brown eyes. "I drink red, not blood."

Bonnibel felt a huge weight lift from her chest. Thank Glob. If the girl had been thirsting for blood or flesh, she would be neck deep in trouble. Luckily, the princess had mountains of red things scattered around.

The shadows were shortening gradually as the sun inched higher and higher up into the vast blue sky. Clouds had begun to drift aimlessly across it, a few momentarily obscuring the sun. With any luck, there would be enough to provide some cool weather and Marceline could relax.

But no; the heat only grew stronger; Marceline shuffling up until her back was pressed against a tree. She was distracted as the princess chatted with her, desperate to take the vampire's mind off of the sunbeams scorching her skin.

The sun was setting before long. The two were surprised at how the time had sped by. The sky was a melting rainbow of pastel orange, hot pinks, crimsons and vivid purple. The sunsets in Ooo were always stunning, even Marceline admired them.

The reds reminded her of just how achingly hungry she was. For the past few weeks, Marceline had simply been floating around the land, discovering new people and being made an outcast in just about everywhere she went. Those thoughts made her eyes sting with tears, but she had to keep a tough shell. Marceline blinked back the tears, clutching her arms tightly.

Princess Bubblegum noticed this and handed her a handkerchief from her pocket. Marceline snatched it from her and dabbed her eyes delicately, knowing she was holding a Princess's possession.

"Hey, how about we go now, I mean, it's pretty dark," the princess suggested, getting to her feet and stretched extensively. Marceline stumbled upwards after her and Bonnibel lead her back towards the castle. The soft crunch of candy gravel beneath their feet was familiar and comforting.

Thank Glob; there was barely anyone on the streets. It was deathly silent. Just the kind of noise Marceline loved, in fact. Bonnibel marched through the hallways of the palace, giving a grin and wave towards Manfred. Marceline kept her had bowed down towards the floor nervously, hating being around so many adorable, sickly sweet creatures.

The princess lead Marceline into the royal kitchen. Before long a bowl of vibrant red strawberry was prepared and the vampire was devouring them ravenously. She burped once she had finished, pushing the bowl away from her. It span rapidly across the table.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Bonnibel trailed off, twiddling the stalks of the berries anxiously.

"Yes, Bonnibel?" Marceline prompted in a sing-song voice.

"What were you doing out there? Why were you crying?"

Marceline tilted her head, resting her chin in her hand. "I was real upset. I was thinking about my dad; we were never all that close, but he's the only relative I've got. But…it wasn't only him. I was thinking about Simon too…"

The princess saw a look of extreme sorrow fill Marceline's eyes the moment she mentioned this mysterious Simon.

"I loved Simon so much," Marceline continued, gazing at her reflection in the caramel glazed table. "He lost his mind to that crown he wears though.

"Now he calls himself the Ice King, and acts like a pervert. But he wasn't always a gross paedophile."

"Ice King?" Princess Bubblegum repeated shakily. "He's that weirdo that's always following me around!" She began telling Marceline of her escapades with the Ice King. One way or another, she had managed to get out, but each time it had been difficult.

After a long, laughter-filled conversation, Marceline craned her neck and stared looked out of the window.

"Crap!" she exclaimed, slamming down her third bowl of strawberries. "It'll be morning soon. Damn. I've gotta go, Bonni, but I'll be back soon, ok? Thanks for everything."

"Bye, Marceline," Princess Bubblegum called, smiling a little; she was disheartened to see her go.

"Oh, and, you don't have to call me Marceline, Bonni. Just call me Marcy!"

The princess grinned as her new friend drifted out of the window and flew somewhere into the horizon, feeling dizzily happy at the prospect of seeing her again.


End file.
